Kirby
An episodic fan game series set before Kirby: Right Back At Ya Comic. Inspired by the game series "Sam & Max". Characters *Main **Kirby **Tokkori *Supporting **Tiff **Tuff **Genu (the grocery shop owner) **Mabel **The Electricuters/Sparkys (Specs=red, Peeps=green, Albert= Blue) Episodes *Culture Depression- A few days after N.M.E.'s destruction, Kirby Takes some R&R on his bed while Tokkori is waiting for him to get off. Tiff and Tuff came in and told the bird and Kirby that they heard a commotion in the grocery store. Along the way, they find a red Sparky named Specs (whom Tiff and Tuff claimed to be in a group of famous celebrity called The Electricuters when they were younger) vandalizing Cappy Town by spray painting a potato with a witch hat. Kirby and Tokkori enter the store and Genu tells them that "this guy" is delivering videoes he didn't even order. The guy turns out to be another Electricuter named Albert. Albert makes them take a video called "Vision Fitness". The duo played the tape, but leave for a snack from outdoors. Then they saw Coo watching it and a potato called Broom Hatter shows up on the screen. Broom Hatter then hypnotizes Coo into adoring him. The duo saw this and went to Mabel for help. They find Mabel in her closet and tells them that Peeps locked her in there and was pretending he's her. Mabel then states that Peeps is hypnotized. Kirby manages to know Peeps out and snap him out of the hypnosis. Peeps tells tham that Broom Hatter is at the Home For Former Child Celebrities. Kirby and Tokkori de-hypnotized Specs and Albert and got the directions to the Home. The duo manages to get in and confront Broom Hatter. Broom Hatter tells them that he used to be famous... until the Electricuters came and got him cancelled. Broom Hatter then tries to hypnotize them, but only affected Tokkori and he tells him to become "video delivery bird". Tokkori then later manages to snap himself out of the hypnosis and has Tiff and Tuff built a hypno proof helmet. Tokkori went back to the home with the helmet and finds Kirby tied up. The Electricuters show up, and Broom Hatter hypnotizes them again. Broom Hatter commands them to attack Tokkori. Tokkori then tricks Broom Hatter into commanding the Electricuters to attack him. Tokkori frees Kirby from the rope and they knock out the Sparky trio. The duo then head home. *Channel Situation- Kirby & Tokkori were relaxing in their home right after the Broom Hatter incident. Then Tiff and Tuff show up and told them that Escargoon has taken the Waddle Dee audiances hostage in his talk show "The Blah Blah Snail". The duo arrive at the Channel DDD studio and Waddle Doo made them actors untill they get the hostages out. Kirby & Tokkori made it to the talk show entrance (which is at the Kirby Quiz Challenge set) where they meet Magolor, whom Tokkori is a fan of. Tokkori claims that Magolor made the guide book "Guide to Hapiness". The duo try to get into the talk show set, but Escargoon won't let them in without a recording contract, a scandal, and a video tape of them in a tv show. Tokkori notices thet Escargoons eyes are "swirly" and thinks that something weird is going on with him. They both start at the Good Morning Dedede set and take the role of Dedede's neighbors. They manage to get a good rating for that show (much to Dedede's surprise) and they get a recording of them on tv. Back at the exit room, they find that the room has changed to a set to a game show called "Dreaming Idol". The Electricuters are volunteering for the show. Specs and Albert are the judges, Peeps is the contestant. Tokkori volunteers as a third judge and has Kirby a contestant. Before they begin, the duo go to the Genu's Grocery store and buy a huge amount of peanut butter with the money they bought from the Kirby Quiz Challenge (they replaced the real questions with Peeps' lyrics to make it easier to win cash). Next, they go to the 5 minute cooking set and baked a cake. Then they put mustard on it, making it look like lemon frosting. They give it to Alberd (whom they learn is allergic to lemon through conversation), and Albert eats the cake. Albert leaves the set for Dr. Yabui's, thus making Tokkori and Specs the only judges left. Using the peanut butter they bought, Kirby is able to use Mike Kirby without destroying the castle and breaking his friends ears. The duo get the recording contract. Kirby and Tokkori then get turn Magolor green and has him take a picture of them with him (by magic). The duo take it to Mabel (who has predicted that aliens are coming), thus making a scandel. The duo take the 3 things to Escargoon and they get into the talk show. Kirby & Tokkori find that Escargoon is hypnotized by a stuffed doll on his desk. Kirby and Tokkori trick Escargoon into electricuting his own doll with himself (the duo said that Waddle Doo is involved in the scandel, and Kirby breaks a glass of water, and Escargoon has to place an electricuting microphone to Waddle Doo's side of the desk). The duo are relived that the hostage situation is over, and are surprised that they two adventures involving hypnotic mind control twice in a row. *The Burno, The Mob, And The Hamburger- Kirby & Tokkori are at a picnic with Tiff and Tuff, discussing about the previous adventure. Waddle Doo shows up and asks them if they saw a round pink creature that has wings and has no arms. They respond no, and Waddle Doo tells them to go to the outpost in Kabuu Canyon. Waddle Doo says that he sent that creature undercover, but he never returned. Waddle Doo also tells the gang that to find the creature, say the code phrase "Does the tent match the peaches?". The gang arrive at the outpost (which looks like to be run by a group of people in doll masks), where they begin to split up. Kirby and Tokkori stay behind to play "Go Fish" with Charles (who looks like a U.F.O enemy from the games). The duo manage to win by sabatoging Charles' cheat. They use the money they won by buying Dedede's old listening device (which no talks like a soldier) from Genu. The duo use the device to listen on the guard for the password (to get into the "Dons" tent). Tiff and Tuff came back with no luck on finding the undercover agent. The gang get into Don Dolls tent and he congradulates the duo for the way the sabatoged Charles cheat. He also tells them that he has 2 jobs for the gang, but becomes 3 after one of the mobsters tell him that their cherished first "Doll Gang Hamburger" is stolen by Charles. The don wants the gang to "hit" Mabel for testifying against them, deliver a doll (which almost looked like the one Escargoon had) to Genu's, and get the burger back. Kirby & Tokkori find Charles at the castle entrance trying to get Dedede's money by selling the Burger. The duo tie up Charles and force him to tell them where the burger is by using "the yo mama jokes". Charles tells them that he never left with the hamburger, he was worried that someone will come get him so he hid it in the pinball machine and took the ball launcher (which is in his pocket). The duo took the launcher and head back to the outpost, leaving Charles behind. Kirby & Tokkori get the hamburger out of the pinball machine and gave it to one of the guards. The duo then help Tuff with the delivery. They trick Genu into looking out the window long enough for them to get rid of the security camera. Tuff then gets an advantage to place the doll on one of Genu's shelves, and a mobster shows up and silently gave them a thumbs up before leaving. Kirby & Tokkori find Tiff having trouble finding a way to fake Mabels "hit" and they find Mabel now in a nervous wreck. The duo fill Mabels cofee cup with ketchup and have Tiff shoot it (with a bow and arrow) and Mabel (covered in ketchup) faints from the shock. The Doll Gang saw hew supposed "hit" on their camera (which Kirby soon eats, making the gang stay thinking that Mabel is "hit"). The gang return to the Dons tent and decides to reveal himself (which he finds it good since he claims that it is getting hot in here). He is revealed to be the creature the kids are after. The Don figured out that their with Waddle Doo (through the code phrase). The Don tells the mobsters that the kids aparently didn't figure out that he "changed sides and tells them to got after them. Kirby & friends manage to lost them via the warp star. The kids find a doll factory under The dons tent and find him holding a doll in front of them and uses it to hypnotize them. Kirby & Tokkori (thanks to his hypno proof helmet being upgraded to a micro-scopic chip) are unaffected, but they pretend that their hypnotized. Tokkori fakes Kirby's death by using a pop gun on him. While the Don is distracted, Tokkori finds a way to create a defective doll to use. He uses it on the Don, and he thinks he's on fire. The Don trys to pull the fake fire extinguisher. Tokkori activates the vacube pipe and gets him stuck in the doll making machine (thus clogging the machine). Tiff and Tuff snap out of the hypnosis and escape with Kirby and Tokkori. The factory explodes from the overheating of the Dons clogging, thus destroying his tent. The hamburger lands in front of Kirby and he happily eats it. Behind the scenes, Chuckles (one of the mobsters) takes off his mask and tells his unknown boss the bad news. *Cappy Town II Must Be Destroyed- Tuff and his friends (including Kirby & Tokkori) are using the listening device to make prank calls. Their fun soon ends when their latest victim is Tiff. Tiff tells them that Dedede has gone nuts and is enforcing crazy new laws (for example, enforcing a manditory food registration). Kirby & Tokkori arrive at the castle courtyard and find Escargoon guarding the way to the throne room and won't move. The duo return to Cappy Town and make some stops. Mabel is trying out a dating service while fortune telling, Genu is putting a truth serum on sale, and they find Magolor selling Guide to Happiness books near the tree. Tokkori uses the phone to trick Escargoon into leaving his post by telling him "Hello, please hold". The duo find Dedede sitting on his throne room talking to a tv camera. They also notice the swirling eyes and deduce that he's hypnotized. While talking to Dedede, he mistakes Kirby & Tokkori for interpreters. Next, they talk to a new guard named Chuckles (whom they soon recognize as the dons main henchman in the previous episode). The duo then try to get into the war room by the elevator like throne, but Chuckles kicks them out of the throne room. Then Albert (now running as a tour guide for the forest) shows up and Chuckles allows him in the throne room. Kirby & Tokkor went back inside the throne room and find that Dedede can't understand Albert for some reason. The duo talk to Albert and he reveals that ever since the Channel DDD incident, he's been working as a tour guide and doesn't want to go back to being shocked by electricity. Kirby & Tokkori then interpret Albert for Dedede. Tokkori uses false interpretation to electricute Albert (by making Dedede urge him to touch a near by fuse box through saying ("Whats a guy gotta do to get a shock around here?"). After getting electricuted, Albert asks where he can find some rubber. Tokkori says "Where can I find the war room", Dedede says to go through the elevator like throne. Albert then attempts to use it, only for Chuckles to bring him to the interrogation lounge. The duo then knock out Dedede, only to find a hypnotizing device on the orb part of his hat. Chuckles returns and found out that those "numbskulls" managed to off the device. Chuckles then communicates his unknown boss to initiate plan B. Chuckles then returns with a mechanical version of Cappy Town called "Cappy Town II". Tiff and Tuff arrive and tells Kirby & Tokkori that if CT II gets legal acces to the original Dream Land, the unknown forces controlling it will use unchecked power to take over Dream Land (Tiff borrowed the listening device and used it to bug Chuckles). And with Dedede out cold, Escargoon has to disguise himself as him to run a debate on if CT II will get access or not. The gang have no choice but to help Esgargoon. *Half 2- Tiff decides that they have to rig the debate. CT II's mayor (a female robot shaped like a mushroom hatted cappy) is running for access. Kirby & Tokkori make Magolor do a vanishing act so they can get his "free home delivery" sign. And they took a poster of the Waddle Dee army that says "gimme all you got". The duo agree with Mabel that they need to create a controversal news paper on the robot mayor. They use the listening device on the robot mayor and use it on the phone while calling Samo (Kirby & Tokkori took a election application and Samo mistook it for a dating application). The plan worked, but gave Samo a humilliation. Tiff and Tuff switches signs to make the robot mayor say the things that would go against everyday problems. All that work made CT II not able to gain access to Cappy Town, so they along with Chuckles went flying into the sky thinking that they'll turn all of Dream land into their hypnotic slaves. Tiff then says that she and the gang have one thing left to do, "Cappy Town II must be destroyed!" The gang went back into the throne room and find that Dedede has woken up and now snapped out of his hypnosis. The Electricuters are also here to see the king about their new jobs (Specs is a tour guide for Cappy Town, and Peeps is a tour guide for Kabuu Canyon). The duo still can't get into the war room, so they have to create a conflict between The Electricuters. They went to Mabel and she gave them a device that determine the age of objects and living things. Next, Tokkori uses it on Genu's weenies and it turns out that they belong to a ancient Cappy civilization. Kirby and the gang trick Dedede into sending enough money to Genu to buy his truth serum (by using the weenies as historical landmarks). The kids use the truth serum on Albert and he told Peeps that Specs thinks that his idea of touring a uninhabited canyon is stupid. This causes a conflict between Specs and Peeps, and they declared a paint ball war. Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees show up and perform a musical number about war. The kids went into the war room and found out that a homing beacon is planted near Kirby's House. Kirby and Tokkori went back home and took the homing beacon. And through the warp star, they planted the beacon on CT II. Kirby and the gang then launch a missle towards CT II. From the Castle, they see that CT II has been destroyed. The kids are also glad that they took out two hypnotic plans in one afternoon. At the remains of CT II, Chuckles' unknown boss is talking through a communicator trying to get in touch with Chuckles. *Dream Land 2.0- Kirby and the gang are enjoying a snack at Kawasakis (despite the fact that his food taste bad), untill they hear that the tv's are acting weird and the nearest sorce of the problem is at Mabels. The gang go into Mabels and find her wearing high tech goggles and yelling out in gibberish. Tiff declares that its another hypnosis adventure. Kirby & Tokkori go to Genu's and trick Dedede (who was trying to put mini cannons in stock) into giving them a mini cannon through counter fiet D bills. The duo return to Mabels and use the mini cannon on her. When she gets up, she tells them that she was just trying out the new virtual reality called Dream Land 2.0. Mabel tells them that she got it from a group called the DFC (Digital Fantasy Characters). Kirby and the kids go to an empty shed near the sheep herd and find the DFC (which look like four forms of Computer Virus) discussing about the sellings of Dream Land 2.0. The DFC discuss that Dream Land 2.0 was created for a better reality than the real world, and the idea was given by it's power source called "The Internet". After a musical number about what they do (which Tuff finds annoying), they give 3 goggles to three of Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, and a battery to Tokkori. They use the battery on Mabels broken goggles so that Tokkori can join the virtual reality with Kirby and the siblings. *Part 2- The gang enter Dream Land 2.0 and find out that it's a computer game related version of Cappy Town. Tiff went outside to observe how to defeat "The Internet" while Tuff goes to the virtual reality version of the grocery store (the kids found Genu wearing the Dream Land 2.0 goggles before they went to Mabels). Kirby and Tokkori meet the Reality Wizard (which bears a striking resemblance to Magolors head) and tells them about Dream Land 2.0. The duo enter the store and find Genu (whom his left body resembles an elf) and he tells them that he finds Dream Land 2.0 safer than the real world and doesn't want to leave "ever". A nearby Tuff claims that Genu has been hypnotized. Tokkori asks for a wooden sword and Genu tells him that he has to pay 5 coins to buy the sword. Kirby & Tokkori find and try to battle a blob of slime, but it was afraid to fight and impossible to attack. The duo talk to a virus protection system (who resembles Escargoon) and tells them that he is invincible because they don't have any weapons that are more than +1 due to his defence being +1. Kirby & Tokkori find the DFC protecting Dream Land 2.0 from glitches. They use the listening device on them (which is a computer bug in Dream Land 2.0) to get three coins and a pop up armor. The duo find the Dream Land 2.0 version of theif house and find it almost empty and Dedede is using their chimney to set a trap. Kirby and Tokkori shrunk themselves with a glitch, went back to the real world, went back in and get in the chimney to foil Dedede's trap and get his coin. Then they use the flat glitch to get the coin in virtual Mabels closet. The duo return to Genus and buy the wooden sword. Kirby & Tokkori use it to battle the slime and made it part of their inventory. Then Tokkori tells Genu that the sword doesn't work and use it on him to see what he's talking about, thus rendering him unconscious. When Genu wakes up, Tuff says that it does work. However, that Genu is just a Dream Land 2.0 version of him and they knocked Genu back into the real world. *Part 3- Kirby uses the wooden sword on the slime and use it to get the +2 sword (that is on top of virtual Mabels building). Back in the real world, Genu tells the group that he really is hypnotized. He also tells them about a virtual bank that he has an account on. Genu won't tell the kids his password. Tokkori tricked Genu into turning around so he and Kirby will use Genu's binoculars to take a good look at the password he wrote on the back of his neck. The duo go back to DL 2.0, go to the virtual bank, and use the password to transfer money to Genu's account. Kirby and Tokkori made enough money to buy a virus (which is a jar full of the cold virus Dedede once got). The gang went back to DL 2.0 and find that Tiff is still observing "The internet". Kirby defeats the protection system with the pop up shield he and Tokkori got earlier, and then use the +2 sword. The gang sent the virus to The internet through the emal box and Tiff has stopped observing. The internet then lost respect for organic lifeforms and tries to take the kids with it before crashing. The gang get trapped in a text based reality called Dream Land 1.5. The gang find an invisible item called "Respect for organic lifeforms" and sent it to The internet through text. The internet lets the kids go a few moments before crashing. Tiff is surprised that she, Tuff, and the duo just made The internet crash. The internet reassures them that it was just being used by someone called "Turcoyse Limbless". The internet crashes before Tiff gets to ask who Turcoyse Limbless is. The gang then walk back to the castle and we see a moon shaped air ship with Magolors face on it. *Beyond The Air Ship- At the castle apartment, Tiff is still thinking about the previous adventure, wondering who Turcoyse Limbless is. While Tokkori is looking over the siblings stuff for Magolors Guide To Happiness, which Tiff has jump suddenly. Tiff explains that Turcoyse Limbless is someone that is blue and has no limbs, and its Magolor (much to Tokkoris surprise). Tuff brings up that it explains the moon shaped air ship up in the sky. Tiff calls the warpstar so that she and the gang will get to the air ship and confront Magolor. Once there, they encounter the don (who revealed that he survived the explosion and turns out to be the size of a normal Burno). The don tells them that his name is Harry, and he is running a gift shop for Magolor. Kirby and Tokkori find Peeps guarding the entrance the the inner sanctum of Happiness while Tiff and Tuff are observing on how to get inside of the air ship. Peeps tells them that they need the glow in the dark unicorn to turn red inorder to get in. The duo go back to the surface and talk to Mabel (who for some reason is queen of fortune telling), and visit Genu (who is wearing a wig) and use his microwave to turn the light of the unicorn red. Kirby and Tokkori went back to the air ship entrance to show the red light to Peeps, and he lets the kids in. The gang find some other enemie characters in the air ship (consisting of Albert and Specs, The DFC, and Broom Hatter), then Magolor projects his head and tells the "Happytologists" that the big magic trick will be operating shortly. Tiff thinks that theres something fishy about this big magic trick and she, Tuff, Kirby, and Tokkori are going to find out what it is. Kirby and Tokkori meet up with the DFC and learn that they are working on an unstoppable AI program after the duo destroyed The internet. The duo lose on purpose so that the DFC will give them a orb that lets them see through metal. Next they go to Albert and Specs and help them with their prank calls. Tokkori suggested Dedede, which Specs agrees to. After they successfully pranked Dedede, Alber gives the duo an orb that teleports themselves and other objects. Specs gives them an orb that allows them to magically bend metal sticks like spoons. Kirby and Tokkori meet up with the siblings at the entrance to Magolors lair. Tuff trys to open the door, but it won't budge. The duo use the orbs to open the door and allowing themselves, Tiff, and Tuff to the lair. *Half 2- The kids entered Magolors lair and find him preparing a large beam. Tiff and Tuff are angry at him for trying to hypnotize all of Dream Land into his slaves. However Magolor tells them that this isn't about slavery, its about happiness. Magolor explains that with this beam which he calls "The Big Magic Trick", he can hypnotize Dream Land into himself so that they can experience true happiness. Magolor puts on a helmet and tells the land "Hi, I'm Magolor. And now... you are too~" and the airship launches a hypnotic beam out of its eyes. The kids just can't help buy have a front row seat watching Cappy Town getting hypnotized. Then Magolor announces that he is going to remove each of the worse personality traits from Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori. It then happens when the said characters get hit with a beam that has the body part that represents their personality (Tiff's ponytail, Tuffs hand, and Tokkori's tail). They each form a presence of their own (Tiff's anger, Tuff's mischievousness, and Tokkori's slothfulness) and leave to do their own thing. Kirby without knowing what has happened, goes after the doubles with his now happy friends following him. Kirby finds Tuff double firing sling shots at people and manages to get his hand, thus making him disappear and Tuff is returned to normal. Kirby returns to the surface and finds Waddle Doo holding on to a mail box thinking he's Magolor and bends the mail box (sending Waddle Doo flying and snapping him out of his hypnosis). Kirby returns to the airship and has Broom Hatter pull Waddle Doo out of a magic hat. Broom Hatter (seemingly non mad at him and Tokkori) gives Kirby the hat as a thanks. Kirby goes to Genu's and makes the Tiff double battle Waddle Doo after using the hat trick on her. Kirby pulls Waddle Doo out of the hat while he was holing on to the Tiff doubles pony tail. The double vanishes and Tiff returns to normal and mad that Magolor hypnotized her. A hypnotized Genu gives Kirby earthquake shoes for free as a thanks for stopping the Tiff double from yelling at him. Kirby returns to the entrance and uses the shoes on a somehow heavy Tokkori double to make him lay on his belly. Kirby plucks the tail, the double vanishes, Tokkori returns to normal. With the whole group back to normal, they go back to the lair to battle Magolor. A still angry Tiff, throws a soccer ball at him thus shutting off the Big Magic Trick. Tokkori tells Kirby to suck up Magolor, but has no effect on him. Magolor reveals himself to be a colony of bacteria that feeds on people that experience true happiness. Magolor traps the duo in a spinning wheel. Tokkori bends a nearby hanging spoon and gains to power to switch places with Magolor. As this works, Magolor sends them to a series of death tricks (sawing in half, floating inside a small rocket, and swimming in a tank of water) and Kirby and Tokkori keep switching places with Magolor. The duo sawed a leg of the rocket when they returned to the sawing trick. Magolor is then sent into the water tank again and the duo go to the rocket. The rockets thrusters made the water so hot, that Magolor disintegrates into nothing as bacteria dies in hot water. The siblings cheer as Kirby and Tokkor just defeated the villain. Tiff uses the Big Magic Trick on Dream Land to reverse the effects. The kids celebrate for a picnic at the grassy plains talking about how their adventure has gotten Kirby and Tokkori working as a team. Tokkori admits that he had fun saving the world with Kirby and all. The kids also see Dedede still looking for his refrigerator (the prank call earlier) with Escargoon being dragged along. Kirby and friends all have a end of the finale laugh then the star shaped iris closes in on Kirby. The End. Category:Fanon game Category:Matteso586 Category:Fanon